Just Love
by Wu Fanli
Summary: [Oneshoot] [EXOShidae Pairing!] [kinda fluff, ngebosenin, kebanyakan deskripsi!] [wordcount: 4.413] Hanya sebuah hari di mana Yoona dan Kris menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa.


"Kris," panggilku.

Ia tak bergeming, tak peduli keadaan menyebalkan di sekitarnya. Jari-jarinya tetap menari di atas _keyboard_ komputernya, mengetikkan sesuatu untuk memenuhi _paper_ apapun itu yang menjadi urusannya. Sesekali tangannya berpindah menggenggam mouse, menggesernya sana-sini, menekan _left_-_button_ di saat-saat tertentu. Lalu ia akan kembali melarikan jari-jarinya ke atas tetikus lagi, menuliskan pikirannya yang sudah dikonfirmasi benar. Matanya tidak pernah teralihkan dari layar bercahaya yang merusak itu, tidak pernah, sekalipun yang memanggilnya saat ini adalah _aku_.

Aku bersandar di pintu masuk ruang kerjanya, bersedekap dan menatapnya tajam, menunggunya bereaksi atas panggilanku. Meskipun kurasa itu tidak mungkin, mengingat aku sudah berusaha memanggilnya sejak _satu jam _yang lalu. Yah, dari dapur, tapi.

Tapi itu bukan alasan. Aku sudah berteriak memintanya turun untuk makan malam lebih dari lima belas kali, dan ini sudah keterlaluan.

Melihatnya terus seperti itu, aku menggeram. Hanya geraman kecil, tentu. Aku cukup yakin ia tidak akan mendengarnya. Tidak sementara perhatiannya seratus persen tercurah pada layar adiktif sialan itu.

Sudah kuputuskan untuk menggunakan cara yang kasar kali ini.

Atau.., menggodanya? Metode manakah yang paling tepat untuk menghadapi Kris sekarang?

Huh. Menggoda, hum? Tidak. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia mengambil kesempatan dalam saat-saat seperti ini.

Jadi, ya. Cara kasar akan jauh lebih bagus untuk digunakan. Efektif, dan tidak ada efek samping.

Benar-benar tidak ada. MS Office di komputer Kris tidak mungkin tidak memiliki fitur _autosave_. Jadi pekerjaan apapun yang pasti belum selesai dia kerjakan di balok tipis menyebalkan itu tidak akan hilang.

Aku mendekatinya. Berjalan pelan, dengan cara yang tidak seperti biasanya—biasanya aku berjalan seperti laki-laki, sedikit tomboy. Tapi entah kenapa, itu tidak pernah berhasil kulakukan saat aku marah.

Saat aku sudah sampai di depan mejanya, aku berkacak pinggang, memutuskan untuk mencoba cara halus sekali lagi. Sekali lagi. Benar-benar hanya sekali lagi.

"Kris, berhenti." perintahku tajam.

"Hmm?" sahutnya, lebih seperti gumaman. "Ya, ya. Aku turun. Lima menit lagi."

Aku memutar bola mata. Kenapa aku _masih_ sempat-sempatnya berpikir untuk menggunakan cara halus, sih?

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu tujuh kali, Kris. Sejak satu jam yang lalu."

"Aku serius kali ini. Turunlah, aku akan menyusul," katanya datar. Dan ia _masih_ berani-beraninya tidak menatapku saat bicara.

Omong-omong, yang tadi itu sudah dikatakannya lima kali. Hah. Jelek sekali nasibku menjadi istrinya. Belasan kali memanggil, hanya direspon tujuh kali, benar-benar dijawab lima, dan belum dituruti sama sekali.

Sama sekali.

Aku menghela napas. Ya ampun, sejak kapan Kris berubah menjadi _work-addict _seperti ini?

"Maaf, kalau begitu." ucapku dingin.

Aku berjalan menuju stop kontak. Satu-satunya stop kontak di ruangan—sengaja dibuat seperti itu agar Kris tidak merasa _terlalu_ nyaman di ruang kerjanya, dan tidak ada di antara kami yang diizinkan memiliki terminal di ruang kerja agar satu-satunya alat elektronik berarus listrik bolak-balik yang bisa digunakan di sana hanyalah komputer—itu, yang terletak di sudut tembok kanan mejanya, diapit lemari dan rak hiasan, di mana kabel komputernya terpasang.

Aku berjongkok di depan lemari, mengulurkan tangan, dan kucabut kabel hitam bak ekor tikus kurang ajar—harus kusebut begitu, ia yang membuat Kris senantiasa berada di depan malaikat kotak elektroniknya dan mengabaikanku—dari rumahnya selama ini.

Seketika, komputer Kris mati.

Dan aku berjalan keluar, tak mengkhawatirkan reaksi Kris yang pasti akan cukup membuat rumah ini rusuh nanti.

"WHAT THE—"

Benar, kan. Teriakannya masih terdengar. Padahal aku sudah di tangga.

"Baby, kau tahu kan, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?!"

Yayaya. Aku tahu, aku sadar. Dan aku tidak peduli.

"Turunlah, Sayang! Kau bilang kau akan menyusul, kan?" seruku, untuk menjawabnya.

Haahhhh. Sudah kubilang aku tak peduli.

Sekalipun Kris menggeram penuh frustasi ibarat naga kehilangan sayap sekarang.

* * *

Kukira Kris sangat marah padaku.

Jadi aku tidak menyangka kalau ia akan memelukku dari belakang seperti ini.

Yah, biar kuceritakan sedikit proses makan malam tadi. Kris turun kira-kira lima menit setelah ritual menggeram-meraung-mengacak-acak-rambut-nya, dan ia makan dengan wajah yang amat sangat jelek. Maksudku, ia tampan, tentu, tapi ekspresi cemberutnya benar-benar mengerikan. Kekanak-kanakan yang _gagal_ dan tegas di saat bersamaan. Itu.. tidak bagus. Ya, tidak bagus. Hanya itu yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan ekspresinya tadi.

Tentunya, kami makan dalam diam. Kecuali saat aku menawarkan ini-itu pada Kris yang masih setia dengan topeng cemberut anak-anaknya. Herannya, ia tidak menolak. Kupikir orang-orang yang sedang marah hanya akan berdiam diri dengan aura menyebalkan menguar tajam, tidak sepertinya yang benar-benar bersikap layaknya anak kecil kelaparan yang marah karena tidak dibelikan es krim.

Saat kami selesai makan, ia langsung pergi ke kamar. Lelah mungkin, entahlah. Yang jelas bukan untuk bekerja lagi, bukan, karena peraturan kedua di rumah ini adalah 'tidak ada _gadget_ di ruang tidur'. Apa gunanya ruang belajar yang besar dan lengkap di tengah rumah, kalau begitu?

Kalau kalau kau bertanya apa peraturan pertamanya, 'tidak ada yang sibuk sendiri di meja makan'. Itu peraturan pertama.

Pembuatnya? Aku, tentu. Semuanya akan menurut padaku. Hahaha.

Baiklah, kembali lagi. Setelah selesai makan, sementara Kris kembali ke kamar untuk istirahat—ini asumsiku—aku membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring. Kami belum punya anak—ya iya, lah! Kami baru menikah lima bulan—jadi aku tidak perlu menunggu orang lain selain Kris untuk makan. Meskipun aku cukup yakin, jika kejadiannya seperti ini, anak-anak pun pasti sudah kesal karena menunggu selama itu. Seperti, menunda makan malam satu jam? Kau yakin?

Begitu aku selesai merapikan semuanya—yah, merapikan apapun yang kira-kira perlu dirapikan. Termasuk ruang kerja Kris, meskipun rasanya aku ingin membakar ruangan satu itu sekarang. Itulah pekerjaan seorang istri dan ibu, kan?—aku kembali ke ruang kerjaku. Duduk di depan meja, mencoba melanjutkan apa yang kutulis sebelum memasak tadi.

Aku menyalakan komputerku, menekan tombol bergambar angka satu dan nol menyatu yang menjadi lambang _power_ itu. Sembari menunggu, aku bertopang dagu di atas kursiku, mengingat-ingat apa saja yang kulakukan sejak aku meninggalkan tempat ini.

Hei. Apakah tindakanku mematikan komputer Kris tadi salah?

Karena aku mulai merasa bersalah.

Rasa bersalah itu berusaha kulupakan begitu cahaya komputerku sudah berubah biru. Otomatis kumasukkan sandi untuk masuk, dan kugerakkan mouse ke program Microsoft Word yang belum kumatikan tadi.

Di sana hanya terketik dua kata.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Selama sepuluh menit aku duduk, aku hanya menatapi dua kata itu. Sesekali menggerakkan mouse untuk mencegah layarnya berubah gelap.

Dan aku sama sekali tidak ingat akan apa yang ingin kutulis, meski aku berusaha keras untuk mengingatnya. Aku tidak bisa.

Rasa bersalah terus melandaku. Bagai air pasang yang terus menghantam pantai di malam purnama. Otakku tidak berfungsi karena itu.

Karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan dengannya sekarang, kuputuskan untuk mematikan komputerku. Aku meng-_hibernate_-nya, agar aku tidak harus memulai dari awal lagi saat aku menyalakannya nanti.

Aku menuju ruang tidurku, kamarku dengan Kris. Aku hanya berharap ia tidak sampai hati untuk menyuruhku tidur di sofa. Yah, kami belum menyiapkan apapun untuk kamar anak-anak. Buat apa membelikan mereka kasur kalau mereka saja belum ada?

Selama ini aku hanya terus membersihkan dua ruangan kosong 4×5 meter bercat putih itu.

Jadi, kalau aku tidak diterima di kamarku—_kami_—nanti, itu artinya, satu-satunya pilihan tersisa untukku adalah sofa, kan?

Aku membuka pintu kamar pelan-pelan, menutupnya perlahan pula, lalu berjalan mengendap-endap. Aku mendapati Kris sudah tidur—atau setidaknya berbaring—di sisi timur ranjang, menghadap ke jendela.

Lampu utama sudah mati, tentu saja, sama seperti lampu tidur di sebelah Kris. Tapi gorden belum ditutup, bahkan jendela masih terbuka, membuat tirai putih menjuntai itu berkibar-kibar.

Aku menggeleng-geleng. Tidak mungkin Kris bisa tidur dengan suhu sedingin ini. Dia pasti pura-pura.

Jadi, kututup jendela dan tirai itu. Sepelan mungkin, tentu, aku tidak ingin Kris mengetahui bahwa aku sudah tidak terbohongi lagi olehnya.

Begitu jendela sudah kututup, aku berbalik, bersedekap, dan memandanginya. Ia terlihat sangat polos ketika tidur. Amat tenang sekaligus menenangkan, benar-benar serupa malaikat. Apa dia memang sudah benar-benar tidur?

Aku menghampirinya setenang mungkin, berusaha untuk tidak berisik. Selimutnya yang hanya ia pakai sebatas dada karena tertahan oleh lengannya, kunaikkan sampai menutupi bahunya. Setelah itu, aku berjalan mengelilingi kasur, menaikkan tubuhku ke atas sepelan mungkin, berusaha berbaring tanpa suara di sampingnya, dan tidur menghadap lemari pakaian.

Yah, aku tidak mau tidur menghadap punggungnya. Rasanya menyakitkan. Seperti, mengharapkan pelukan yang tak bisa kudapatkan.

Dan, begitulah ceritanya, sampai aku berada di sini, berbaring menatap lemari cokelat gelap yang sama sekali bukan salah satu pemandangan bagus untuk dilihat sebelum tidur, dalam pelukan hangat seorang Kris Wu.

Aku memandangi tangannya yang sekarang melingkari pinggangku. Dan sebelum aku sempat mengatakan apa-apa, ia sudah mencium leherku, menghembuskan nafasnya di sana.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama, Baby?" bisiknya seduktif, seolah ia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya diam-diam dengan sengaja. Sialnya, lagi-lagi ia mendahuluiku, membuat niatku untuk protes kuurungkan.

"Aku membereskan meja makan. Siapa suruh kau langsung tidur dan tidak membantuku di bawah?" sindirku, sambil meliriknya sinis. Niatku untuk bersikap lembut sudah hilang. Jika ia sudah menjadi sebegitu menggoda, sikap yang halus sama sekali tidak tepat untuk dijadikan balasannya.

"Hmm. Kau tidak suka jika aku bersiap-siap untuk menyambutmu, Baby?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini dengan sedikit nada sedih.

Aku hanya memutar bola mata. Triknya yang satu itu sudah tidak mempan lagi untukku.

"Memangnya tidak terbalik?" tanyaku retoris, lengkap dengan kesinisan sempurna. "Harusnya _aku_ yang mempercantik diri untuk menyambutmu, bukan sebaliknya."

Ffhh. Aku sedikit merasa bersalah saat mengatakan itu. Itu terlalu kejam. Kris pasti sakit hati.

Kris hanya tertawa geli. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Baby," ia mengalah. Suaranya benar-benar lembut. "Lain kali, aku akan menjadi orang terakhir yang masuk kamar."

Aku menelengkan kepala, berpikir sebentar. Tunggu. Itu tidak bagus. Tidak. Jadi aku yang harus tersiksa menunggunya masuk, begitu? Tidak, tidak mau!

"Maksudku bukan—"

"Whoa, sudah pukul 9.47," kata Kris sedikit terkejut. Seolah tidak menyangka jika sekarang memang sudah selarut itu. "Kau tidak boleh tidur terlalu malam, Yoon-baby. Jadi tidurlah."

Ia mengecup puncak kepalaku, pelukannya di perutku mengerat. Setelah itu ia merilekskan tubuhnya dan berbaring. Aku bisa merasakan kepalanya yang beralih menindih bantal di sebelahku.

Hhhh.

Mungkin ia tidak mendengar saat aku ingin menjelaskan maksudku tadi.

Aku menahan napas, ragu, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Aku masih merasa bersalah, merasa sangat bersalah. Bahkan untuk membalas pelukan Kris dengan sekadar genggaman tangan atau elusan lembut sekalipun, aku tidak bisa.

"Kris," panggilku lirih akhirnya.

"Ya, Baby?" sahutnya cepat. Ya Tuhan, semoga aku tidak mengganggu tidurnya.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya khawatir. Tangan kirinya yang asalnya memelukku beralih menyentuh dahiku, merasakan suhunya. "Atau kau pusing? Kau tahu, keningmu lumayan panas."

Aku bergerak, yang segera direspon Kris dengan melonggarnya pelukannya. Aku berbalik menghadapnya, lalu menggeleng. Yah, aku memang sedikit pusing, tapi lupakan. Bukan itu yang ingin kubicarakan sekarang.

Aku menatapnya tepat di manik mata hitamnya. "Bukan itu…" ujarku pelan, ragu dan gugup. "Aku cuma mau…"

Kris menelengkan kepalanya penasaran karena aku tidak juga melanjutkan ucapanku. "Apa?" tanyanya. Ya ampun, ia seperti anak anjing saat itu. Imut sekali. "Kau masih ingin kutemani kerja? Atau kau masih lapar? Atau.. you want me to fuck you tonight?"

"Yak!" pekikku protes. Bayangan anak anjing yang imut seketika memudar dari otakku. Aku memukulnya pelan. "Tentu saja bukan!" bantahku keras, meski harus kuakui wajahku memang memerah saat mendengarnya.

"Tapi rona merah mulai menyebar dari pipimu, Baby." Kris tersenyum menggoda. Aku mulai memukulinya lagi. "Ya, Baby, itu sakit," ia meringis. Ia berusaha melindungi tubuhnya yang kupukuli sejak tadi dengan mengangkat tangannya. "Baiklah, baiklah," ia mengalah, lagi. "Lalu apa?"

"Aku.." ucapku gugup, "aku ingin.. meminta maaf padamu."

Kris mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa, Baby? Kau tidak melakukan apapun yang salah. Apa yang membuatmu merasa bersalah, hm?" Ia mengelus rambut panjangku.

Aku menghela nafas dan menunduk. "Aku mematikan komputermu padahal kau belum selesai menggunakannya," aku memulai, nafasku kuhembuskan. "Aku tidak menunjukkan perasaan bersalah sama sekali saat makan, padahal jelas-jelas kau sangat kesal. Aku meninggalkanmu di kamar sendirian untuk waktu yang lama. Aku tidak berusaha sedikitpun untuk berbaikan. Dan aku masih saja bersikap ketus padamu saat akhirnya kita berdua bisa bicara dengan benar."

Ia terdiam. Elusannya di rambutku berhenti. Aku mulai takut. Apa Kris benar-benar marah padaku?

Aku mendongak, berusaha menatap matanya. Dan saat akhirnya tatapanku bertemu dengannya.. aku.. tidak tahu.

Sama sekali tidak tahu.

Aku hanya merasakan sorot yang sangat intens dari iris hitamnya.

Dan sialnya—atau untungnya?—ia terus menatapku seperti itu selama.. ya ampun, aku bahkan tidak tahu selama apa.

"K-Kris?" panggilku akhirnya, setelah aku mulai merasa sangat gugup. "Kenapa?" tanyaku hati-hati. "Sesulit itukah, untuk.., memaafkanku?"

Ia tetap tidak merespon. Tidak, kecuali.., kecuali tangannya mulai mengelus rambutku lagi, sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Kris?" Aku menelan ludah. Bagaimana kalau aku baru saja memulai sebuah pertengkaran panjang yang mungkin tak berujung di antara kami?

"Hmm?" gumamnya. Ia terus mengusap kepalaku, menatapku dengan tatapan setajam naganya itu.

Aku berusaha untuk tidak gugup. Akhirnya aku bertanya, "Kau masih marah?" dengan lumayan takut.

Kris tidak merespon. Ia hanya terus memandangiku. Tangannya seolah sudah terprogram untuk terus mengelusi rambutku.

Ho. Aku mulai merasa takut.

"Yak, Kris, setidaknya jawab aku!" pekikku sambil mendorong bahunya pelan. Maaf kalau sakit, Kris. Tapi aku mulai curiga kalau yang ada di depanku ini bukanlah Kris yang kukenal.

Sontak Kris mengerjap. "Eh?" sahutnya kaget. "Apa, Baby? Something wrong?" tanyanya khawatir (lagi).

"Hah?" Aku melongo. Lalu aku mengerucutkan bibir, mulai merasa kesal. "Jadi sejak tadi kau tidak memperhatikan apa yang kubicarakan?"

Kris mulai berpikir. "Yang mana, Baby?" Ia mengingat-ingat. "Bagian kau meminta maaf padaku karena seluruh kronologi kejadian sejak kau mematikan komputerku tadi?"

Aku mengerutkan kening, dan mengangguk perlahan. Kris ingat. Lalu kenapa ia tidak menjawabku sama sekali?

Kris tersenyum. "Nah, itu artinya aku memperhatikan, kan? Lalu apa lagi yang kau inginkan, Baby?"

Aku mengamatinya selama beberapa saat. Setelah kuputuskan bahwa ini memang Kris dan cukup aman bagiku untuk berbicara lebih jauh, aku bertanya hati-hati. "Kau masih marah, tidak?"

Ia tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambutku. "Yak, Baby, apa aku terlihat masih marah?" protesnya, dengan irama kesal menggemaskan terselip.

Aku memiringkan kepala, berusaha menatapnya lebih jelas.

"Tidak." jawabku akhirnya.

Kris terkekeh. "Jadi kenapa kau masih bertanya?" tanyanya lembut.

Aku mulai salah tingkah—gugup, terserahlah—sehingga otomatis, kepalaku menunduk, menghindari tatapannya. "Ya.. aku.. hanya ingin memastikan.. kau sudah memaafkanku.., atau belum." ujarku, sambil memilin-milin bagian selimut terdekat yang bisa kupegang.

Kris berdecak. "Baby, bagaimana bisa kau masih meragukan itu?" omelnya. Aku mendongak perlahan. Dan begitu kutemukan matanya, ia benar-benar menatapku dengan tatapan kesal menggemaskannya.

Aku menelan ludah. "Yah.. aku.. merasa sangat bersalah?" jawabku coba-coba. Jujur, aku merasa lumayan takut—gugup? terserah—sekarang.

Kris mendengus kesal. "Kau tidak seharusnya merasa seperti itu," tukasnya. "Sudahlah. Itu tidak penting. Sekarang ayo, tidur. Berbaliklah, agar aku bisa memelukmu tanpa membuatmu sesak nafas."

Aku menggeleng kuat. "Tidak mau," tolakku tegas. Kegugupanku menghilang seketika. Aku melotot. "Katakan, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memaafkanku. Aku tidak mau bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, padahal sebenarnya kau—"

"Baiklah, baiklah." potong Kris. "Kau ini keras kepala sekali." Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Kris menghela nafas panjang, memejamkan mata. Lalu ia membuka matanya dan menatapku pasrah namun tajam. Seperti menyerah, namun masih ingin bertahan.

"Yoon-baby, kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa," ujarnya pelan.

Aku melongo. "Dan jangan menyela, kecuali kau memang sudah mengantuk dan kita akan tidur sekarang juga," ancam Kris, begitu melihat reaksiku. Aku mengumpat dalam hati. Mulutku yang sudah terbuka kututup kembali, memilih untuk diam daripada membuat masalah ini berlarut-larut. Tapi tentu saja, sebagai bentuk protesku, aku memasang tampang cemberut setelah itu.

Kris memutar bola mata melihatku seperti itu. Oh, yeah. Jika selama ini ia bisa membaca pikiranku, ia pasti akan berkata, "Siapa yang kekanak-kanakan sekarang?"

"Dengar," lanjutnya. Masih dengan ekspresi setengah-pasrah-setengah-tegas-nya. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa, Yoona, karena aku sudah memaafkanmu," jelasnya. Ia berhenti, menatapku tepat di mata, seperti ingin memastikan bahwa aku benar-benar mengerti.

Tatapannya seolah mengurungku, memenjarakanku, membuatku tak bisa bahkan berkedip sekalipun.

Tunggu. Apa ia baru saja memanggilku dengan _nama_ku?

Ya Tuhan. Itu artinya ia amat sangat serius.

"Malah, sebenarnya, aku tidak menyalahkanmu," sambungnya. "Ini salahku. Semuanya." Ia menghela nafas. "Aku yang terlalu fokus pada pekerjaan sehingga mengabaikan panggilanmu. Aku yang bersikap kekanakan, berharap kau memohon padaku karena itu. Aku yang sudah merepotkanmu, dan masih menambahnya, membuatmu tak kunjung bisa menyelesaikan novelmu."

Ia menunduk. Tatapannya tak lagi mengarah padaku.

"Maafkan aku," katanya pelan. Hampir seperti bisikan. Dan amat, sangat penuh penyesalan.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjap.

Hei.

Kris.., minta maaf? Dan menunduk, merasa bersalah, sekarang?

Tidak! Tidak boleh begitu. Aku yang salah.

Meski harus kuakui, menurutku Kris memang melakukan beberapa kesalahan juga.

Tapi ia tidak seharusnya merasa sangat pantas dihukum seperti ini. Tidak.

"Kris," Aku mengangkat dagunya lembut dengan dua jari tangan kananku, memintanya mendongak. Begitu aku sudah menemukan tatapannya lagi, tatapan sendunya, aku mengusap pipinya.

"Jangan merasa bersalah begitu," kataku. Aku tersenyum menenangkan, meyakinkannya bahwa ia tidak salah dengar dan aku tidak salah bicara. "Begini saja. Biar adil, aku dan dirimu sama-sama salah, oke? Dan kita sudah saling memaafkan, jadi tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Aku memberi jeda sebentar, membiarkannya memikirkan tawaranku.

"Setuju?" tanyaku.

Kris masih diam. Matanya menelaah wajahku. Apa yang kira-kira ia lakukan.., mencari tanda-tanda kebohongan sekecil apapun?

"Ayolah," bujukku. "Aku tidak sedang menjahilimu, Kris, sungguh. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan memaksamu membelikanku segalon es krim atau benda-benda aneh lain sebagai kompensasi."

Kris terkekeh pelan, kesedihannya memudar perlahan. Ia mengacak-acak rambutku—sebenarnya sudah berapa kali ia melakukan itu?—pelan, menganggapku lucu. Aku hanya menatapnya, tidak mengerti.

"Kris? Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" tuntutku. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, sih?"

Ia tersenyum. "Aku memikirkanmu, Baby, tentu saja." sahutnya santai, seolah itu tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

Omong-omong, sambutlah kedatangan kembali Kris Sang Penggoda ini.

Aku menggerutu pelan. "Jadi, kau setuju tidak?" tanyaku, hampir ketus. Hampir. Aku tidak mau usahaku untuk berbaikan yang sudah _loading_ delapan puluh lima persen sia-sia begitu saja.

Kris berdecak tak sabar. "Sudahlah. Dirimu yang kekanakan ini tidak usah mengkhawatirkan hal seperti itu. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa marah padamu, Yoon-baby. Kau tidak lihat ekspresimu saat berjanji blabla tadi? Semua orang akan setuju bahwa kau adalah gadis berumur enam belas tahun. Mereka bahkan tidak akan percaya kalau kau bisa menikah."

"Jadi, tidur," perintahnya. "Berbalik. Jangan sampai kau protes sesak nafas dan sebagainya lagi."

Aku melongo. Setelah puas mengejekku seperti itu, dia masih tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan sederhanaku?

"Yak, Wu Yi Fan! Setidaknya—"

"Tidur," ulang Kris, suaranya mengalun berbahaya, "atau aku tidak akan menahan diri untuk tidak menciumi seluruh tubuhmu sekarang."

Aku menelan ludah begitu mendengar itu.

"Baik, Ayah." sahutku otomatis. Aku langsung memeluknya dan membenamkan wajahku di dadanya, berusaha tidur secepat mungkin. Apapun agar kami tidak perlu melakukan _itu_ sekarang.

* * *

Aku menggeleng-geleng. Sifat _childish_-nya tidak pernah hilang. Kapan ia akan berhenti memanggilku "ayah" saat aku bersikap tegas padanya?

Dan sekarang, ia malah tidur memelukku seperti itu. Aku sudah hafal dengan keluhan "sesak nafas"-nya tiap aku memeluknya saat aku pulang kerja, dan aksi protesnya yang paling ringan adalah memukuliku selama setengah menit, jadi seharusnya keluhan itu juga berlaku apalagi saat ia sedang tidur, kan?

"Yak, Yoon-baby, kau tidak takut sesak nafas saat tidur nanti?" tanyaku, hampir mengomel. Kapan ia akan berhenti bersikap manja?

Aku menghela nafas. Aku tidak boleh marah. Yoona pasti lelah dan ia butuh pengertian.

"Berbaliklah," kataku lembut, "aku akan selalu memelukmu dari belakang."

Satu detik.

Lima detik.

Sepuluh detik.

Aku tidak mendapat respon apa-apa.

Lalu, setelah menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi, aku mendengarnya. Dengkuran halus yang sudah pasti berasal dari makhluk cantik yang terlelap di dekapanku ini.

Aku tersenyum. "Baiklah, kalau begitu," bisikku. Sekali lagi, aku mencium puncak kepalanya yang terbalut rambut hitam berkilau berwangi strawberry. Kueratkan pelukanku padanya.

"Aku menerima perjanjianmu, Baby," bisikku lagi. Kubenamkan jari-jariku di rambut panjangnya, kusisir sepelan mungkin helai-helai yang berantakan karena ulahku tadi.

Kulirik jam digital yang menempel tepat di tengah dinding selatan, di atas rak buku. Karakter merahnya menunjukkan angka 10.23.

Aku menghela nafas. Ini lebih larut dari kemarin.

Hhh. Aku _harus_ membuatnya tidur lebih awal besok.

Tak sengaja, sudut mataku menangkap foto kami berdua saat menikah, yang dua-duanya tergantung di kanan-kiri jam dinding. Aku tersenyum. Teringat akan hari paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku itu.

Lalu aku ingat bahwa aku belum melakukan sesuatu yang penting.

Maka, kukeraskan sedikit volume suaraku, hanya sedikit—aku tidak mau membangunkannya, tapi aku juga ingin kata-kata ini diucapkan dengan sedikit berbeda, agar siapapun yang mendengarnya tahu keistimewaannya.

"Dan selagi aku masih bisa mengatakannya," senyumku mengembang, "aku mencintaimu."

* * *

Hal pertama yang kurasakan pagi itu adalah sinar matahari yang menyilaukanku, membuat mataku yang tertutup melihat warna merah darah kelopaknya. Memaksaku untuk berguling ke kanan, mencegah cahayanya mengenai wajahku lagi karena itu membuat tidurku tak nyaman.

'Tidurku'?

Wait. What time is it?

Aku membuka mata seketika. Berguling telentang, berniat melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding depanku.

Dan begitu aku melihat angkanya, aku membelalak. 8.09? Ya Tuhan, aku terlambat!

Kepanikan melandaku, otomatis membuatku bangun. Aku tidak memasak sarapan, tidak menyiapkan pakaian untuk Kris, tidak membuatkan bekal untuknya.. ya ampun. Bagaimana jika Kris kelaparan dan konsentrasi mengemudinya terganggu karena itu? Bagaimana jika kemejanya belum disetrika? Bagaimana jika ia salah pakai dasi? Bagaimana jika ia melupakan berkas yang harus dibawanya?

Kris, maafkan aku…

Aku memakai sandal rumahku tergesa-gesa, berlari keluar kamar, membanting pintu dan menuruni tangga secepat mungkin. Menuju telepon rumah yang berdiam di ruang keluarga. Kuangkat gagangnya serampangan dan kutekan rangkaian nomor ponsel Kris terburu-buru.

Ayolah.. ayolah.. mengapa ia tak kunjung mengangkat teleponnya?

Aku menunggu. Sampai suara operator yang memberitahukan bahwa panggilan tak terjawab berhenti terdengar.

Aku menaruh kembali gagang telepon dengan gontai. Apa Kris marah? Atau ia sedang rapat dan ponselnya dimatikan?

Bagaimanapun keadaannya, aku memarahi diriku sendiri, mengomel karena tidak bisa bangun tepat waktu. Aku bertekad, lain kali, aku sudah berada di dapur pukul 5. Dan akan ada hukuman bila aku gagal.

Karena jika aku gagal bangun pagi, artinya aku gagal menjadi istri yang baik.

Aku memutuskan untuk merenung di ruang belajar, yang nantinya pasti akan ramai saat anak-anak sudah dalam usia sekolah. Silakan protes sepuasnya karena aku menyalahgunakan ruangan itu, tapi jujur, ruangan itu adalah ruangan yang paling kusukai di rumah ini. Setelah kamar kami, tentu.

Aku duduk di kursi kayu depan jendela, karena aku ingin bertopang dagu ke mejanya sembari menerawang ke luar.

Aku memerhatikan taman hijau penuh bunga hasil kerja keras Kris di luar. Sudut mataku menangkap orang-orang yang sesekali melintas di trotoar depan rumah untuk berolahraga.

Eh, tunggu. Berolahraga?

Pukul delapan pagi?

Aku segera bangkit, menyambar ponselku yang tergeletak di nakas kecil di sudut ruangan. Aku menyalakannya dan melihat tanggal yang tertera. Dan aku melotot begitu layar ponselku menampilkan tanggal hari ini.

Sebelas Agustus. Hari Minggu.

Lirikan mataku menangkap sesuatu. Ponsel lain yang juga bertengger manis di nakas kecil itu.

Ponsel _Kris_.

Aku mengeceknya. Mengetikkan _password-_nya dan melihat ada satu panggilan tak terjawab, dari _Home_.

Tck. Kenapa aku bodoh sekali? Kris _tidak bekerja_ hari ini.

Ke mana dia sekarang, tidak usah ditanya. Paling berlari dalam rute terjauh rumah-taman-rumah. Ditambah sedikit—atau banyak—berbincang-bincang dengan tetangga.

Yay! Kalau begitu, aku masih punya waktu untuk membuatkannya sarapan.

Ia tidak akan membeli sarapan di luar, aku yakin. Hanya ada sedikit restoran di sekitar sini, dan jaraknya jauh dari taman.

Selain itu, ia pasti hanya minum susu tadi pagi. Sarapan sebelum berolahraga kan tidak baik.

Jadi aku berjalan riang ke dapur. Menyiapkan semua bahan-bahan untuk membuat.. ah, ya! Nasi goreng. Kris bilang ia sangat menyukainya, dan saat EXO ada konser ke Indonesia dulu, ia selalu meminta manajernya menyediakan setidaknya satu porsi untuknya.

Untungnya, Taeyeon Eonni pernah mengajariku untuk membuatnya. Itu sudah cukup lama, memang. Dan aku belum pernah membuatnya lagi sejak itu…

Apa aku bisa membuatnya lagi sekarang dengan baik dan tidak menghancurkan cita rasanya?

Yak, Wu Yoon A, apa yang kau pikirkan? Fighting! Lakukan yang terbaik demi Kris yang pekerjaannya—tidak, kehidupannya sudah kau kacaukan sejak lima bulan lalu!

Fuuhhh. Akhirnya, nasi gorengnya sudah jadi. Irisan tomat dan mentimun juga siap. Tinggal kuhangatkan sebentar saat Kris pulang nanti dan, tadaa.

Sekarang, apa yang perlu kulakukan lagi? Beres-beres? Tidak. Setelah aku sedikit berkeliling karena panik tadi, rumah masih rapi. Memangnya mana mungkin Kris mengacak-acaknya?

Ya sudah! Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali meneruskan novelku.

Aku berjalan dengan tenang kali ini, karena tidak ada yang harus kukhawatirkan tidak selesai pada waktunya. Tidak lupa, aku menyiapkan segelas cokelat hangat untuk kubawa ke ruang kerjaku.

Aku membuka pintunya, yang tidak ingat sudah kututup atau belum kemarin malam. Aku meletakkan cokelatku di meja, dan membuka jendela agar ruangan terang tanpa perlu cahaya lampu. Setelah memerhatikan keadaan di luar sebentar, aku tersenyum, dan berbalik untuk duduk di depan komputerku.

Aku menyalakannya, menunggu dengan mengetuk-ngetukkan jari seperti biasa. Kumasukkan kata kuncinya, dan layar langsung menampilkan desktop komputerku yang masih menyimpan program-program yang sama seperti kemarin malam. Dua _window _Chrome, satu Mozilla, empat Windows Explorer, dan satu MS Word.

Tunggu. Ada _dua_ jendela MS Word yang dijalankan.

Yang keluar-masuk rumah ini sejak seminggu yang lalu hanya aku dan Kris.. jadi.., kapan Kris membuka komputerku?

Aku segera meng-klik jendela MS Word yang berjudul "Good Morning, Baby".

Oh ya. Aku masih merasa perlu untuk memutar bola mata saat membacanya, tenang saja. Suamiku memang terlalu romantis. Tapi lupakan. Di file itu...

Di sana tertulis sebuah puisi.

Puisi karya Frank O'Hara. Having A Coke With You. Puisi yang selama ini kukagumi karena pengarangnya berhasil membuat sajak itu amat romantis dengan majas asosiasi yang tidak terdengar puitis sama sekali.

Wow. Aku tidak tahu kalau Kris mengenal diriku sedalam ini. Padahal aku tidak pernah bercerita padanya tentang film Beastly yang membuatku menyukai puisi itu.

Aku tersenyum. Kalau begitu, aku akan memberi Kris hadiah juga. Tapi apa? Apa yang kira-kira membuatnya sama bahagianya denganku sekarang?

Bunga? Tidak, setahuku Kris tidak terlalu fanatik dengan bunga. Memasak makan malam yang istimewa? Memangnya apa masakan yang spesial untuknya?

Dan ternyata aku tidak mengenal suamiku sendiri.

Fffhh. Kapan kau akan benar-benar menjadi seorang Wu, Yoona?

Baiklah. Aku akan memikirkannya lagi nanti. Sebelum moodku makin jelek, sebaiknya aku mulai mengetik epilog untuk novelku.

Aku menekan mouse di ikon untuk window Word satunya. Aku menggeleng-geleng sebelumnya. Bagaimana bisa aku hanya mengetik dua kata dalam lima hari? Apa yang terjadi dengan otakku?

Aku memerhatikan _status bar_ di kanan bawah layar, berharap tulisannya akan berubah.

Eh? Benar-benar berubah? Bertambah tiga kata?

Aku melihat layar putihnya.

Begitu aku membaca kata tambahan yang tertulis di bawah kalimatku, alis kananku terangkat. Senyumku yang tadinya menghilang ditenggelamkan kekesalan, perlahan muncul kembali. Jauh lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

Oh, Wu Yi Fan, kurasa aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan.

* * *

Kalian ingin tahu, tiga kata yang membuat senyum Yoona merekah lagi setelah ia sibuk merutuki dirinya sendiri?

Ketiga kata itu sederhana.

Bunyinya, "Aku juga mencintaimu."

∞END∞


End file.
